La boda de Gohan
by Jessibloom
Summary: A pesar del titulo la historia trata sobre una pareja en especial Goku y Bulma, el descubrimiento de su amor sucede durante los preparativos de la boda de Gohan, un fic basado en dbz nada de UA ni lineas temporales *Corrigiendo un poquitín los caps *
1. Se anuncia una boda

**Capitulo 1.- Se anuncia una boda**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la montaña Paoz, en la casa de los Son reinaba la tranquilidad, la familia ahí reunida disfrutaba de su desayuno sin tener idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Goku como siempre devoraba la comida sin pensar en nada más que saciar su gran apetito, mientras su esposa e hijos charlaban, en algunos momentos el guerrero dejaba de comer para participar en la conversación y después de hacerlo brevemente seguía alimentándose, se encontraba masticando un gran trozo de carne cuando lo que escuchó lo hizo atragantarse, pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera dejar de toser.

¿Estás bien Goku? –pregunto Milk preocupada porque a pesar de que el ahogo había pasado su esposo aún no recuperaba su color normal-

Si, pero… ¿Gohan puedes repetir lo que dijiste antes? –exclamo el saiyayin mirando a su hijo mayor-

El joven se sonrojó al ver el asombro que los ojos de su padre transmitían, finalmente y tras un suspiro respondió "He pensado mucho en mi relación con Videl y decidí que quiero casarme con ella"

Vaya -respondió su padre mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente-

¿Solo dirás eso?, ¡Nuestro hijo quiere casarse y tu solo dices vaya! -añadió Milk con expresión molesta- no hay duda Gohan, tu padre solo entiende de peleas.

El joven miró a la pareja confundido, no pensó que la noticia les causara tanta sorpresa.

¡Felicidades hermano! – dijo Goten alegremente y todos voltearon a mirarlo- ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto el niño con inocencia-

No, a mí también me parece una excelente idea que tu hermano y Videl se casen – respondió Milk quitando su cara de enfado lo cual alivió a su hijo y esposo- Ella es una muchacha bonita muy brillante y muy rica, definitivamente un partido magnifico, el único defecto que tiene es su padre… ese Mr. Satán es un tonto.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y Gohan se sintió más tranquilo, por un momento había imaginado que su familia desaprobaría sus planes. Con el ambiente más relajado el desayuno continuó, Milk de vez en cuando se dirigía a su hijo para preguntarle cuando pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Videl, la posible fecha del acontecimiento, el lugar del enlace, las argollas, la fiesta… lanzaba una pregunta tras otra sin dejar al muchacho siquiera responder, la mujer estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando a detalle la manera en que organizaría la boda, todos sonrieron al verla tan ilusionada, se notaba que la idea le entusiasmaba muchísimo. De pronto Gohan comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, su madre ya había empezado a hacer planes pero el aún no tenía nada claro, no sabía si su novia aceptaría su propuesta.

Agradezco tu entusiasmo mamá, pero me parece más prudente esperar a que Videl me diga que si, antes de planear todo –menciono el joven-

¡Por supuesto que aceptará hijo!, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tú también eres un excelente partido, estoy segura que pronto se casaran y serán muy felices -respondió su madre orgullosa-

Gohan agradeció el comentario y aprovechó para levantarse de la mesa, aún no sabía cómo ni en qué momento le pediría matrimonio a su novia y debía pensarlo bien, Goten por su parte pidió permiso a su madre para que su hermano lo llevara a ver a Trunks a la Corporación Capsula, tras aceptar Milk les pidió a ambos que fueran discretos con las noticias y a Goten en especial le recomendó que se portara bien.

Goku te has quedado mudo –exclamo ella mientras levantaba el millar de platos que había en la mesa- ¿Acaso no te parece que Gohan se case?

No es eso Milk, es que la noticia me tomó desprevenido –respondió sonriendo como si nada aunque a decir verdad se había sorprendido muchísimo-

A mí también- dijo su esposa- pero me agrada la idea, creo que nuestro hijo no podría encontrar mejor compañera.

Goku sonrió no sabía que decir.

Sabes creo que cuando llegue Gohan deberías hablar con él sobre la importancia del matrimonio – expresó Milk de una forma que Goku entendió que no era una sugerencia sino una orden-

Y ahí terminó la conversación.

Apenas Gohan puso un pie en su casa, Milk le comentó que su padre lo estaba esperando para entrenar en las montañas, por el tono de la voz de su madre entendió que había algo más detrás, sin embargo obedeció y tras cambiarse de ropa busco el ki de su padre y se dirigió adonde él estaba.

Acostado en el pasto, Goku miraba al cielo mientras pensaba en lo que debía decirle a su hijo mayor, este era uno de los momentos para los que no estaba preparado, podía luchar contra enemigos poderosos sin dudar siquiera, pero en estos instantes estaba muy confundido y temía hacer algo que no fuera lo correcto. ¿Por qué Milk no simplemente le señaló lo que debía decir? ¿Por qué no mejor hablaba ella con su hijo? ¿Acaso eso no sería más sencillo?...

Pensaba en eso cuando sintió la presencia de Gohan acercándose, el joven aterrizó cerca de él y lo saludo. Goku respondió al saludo pero no se movió aún no sabía cómo comenzar.

¿No vamos a entrenar? –preguntó el joven tras un rato-

¿Ah?... si, bueno en realidad… hay algo que quería decirte –exclamo visiblemente nervioso-

Me lo imaginaba –respondió el joven- ¿esto es obra de mamá cierto?

Si, Milk cree que es mi deber hablarte sobre el matrimonio –dijo poniendo una cara seria-

Gohan se preocupo había "cosas" del matrimonio que el ya sabía, y que a decir verdad no quería escuchar de su padre.

¿Cómo te explico?... – expreso Goku con un aire de preocupación que hizo que su hijo deseara salir volando de ahí- mmhh ¡Ah, lo tengo!

Gohan tragó saliva mientras hacía cara de resignación.

El matrimonio… no es comida –exclamo su padre con alegría, y Gohan casi se cae-

Eso ya lo sé papá –respondió sonrojado-

¿Ah si?, Pues no entiendo, si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué quiso Milk que te hablara de ello? –ahora el confundido era Goku-

Gohan miró a su padre con una sonrisa comprensiva, "Siempre tan ingenuo" pensó. Y entonces un recuerdo en el cual no le gustaba pensar paso por su mente…

El tendría doce o trece años cuando su madre se lo dijo, motivado por la curiosidad le había preguntado cómo fue que se había casado con su padre, siempre recordaría la expresión de Milk que un tanto avergonzada respondió…

Tu padre y yo nos comprometimos cuando niños - dijo la mujer pensando en inventar una historia romántica para su hijo, pero al instante comprendió que Gohan era demasiado inteligente y conocía demasiado a su padre como para creerlo, así que resignada decidió decir la verdad- en realidad el no sabía lo que hacía, me prometió casarse conmigo pensando en que eso significaba que tendría mucha comida –exclamo sin mirarlo a los ojos-

Entiendo- dijo el muchacho que esperaba otra respuesta, y la miró tratando de ocultar su decepción-

Después él se fue, no lo vi hasta varios años más tarde en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, ahí nos reencontramos, tu padre siempre ha sido un despistado ya se había olvidado de mí –continuó diciendo su madre con serenidad, aunque en el fondo aún le dolía recordar aquellos sucesos- después de enfrentarnos en un combate, le recordé que había prometido que se casaría conmigo y el dijo que cumpliría su palabra y así lo hizo.

Al ver la triste expresión de su hijo, Milk dudo en si había hecho lo correcto al contarle la cruda verdad y por ello decidió decirle algo que aliviara su alma.

Sé que nuestra boda no fue por amor, pero al paso del tiempo logramos ser felices, mi Goku ha sido un buen esposo y también un buen padre, si lo veo de esa manera la obligación que existió entre nosotros fue para bien ¿no crees?

El muchacho asintió, y con ello se dio por terminada la plática. Esa noche en su habitación Gohan reflexionó sobre lo que su madre le había contado y solo una cosa le quedaba clara, su padre únicamente se limito a cumplir con su palabra, cuando se casaron no sentía nada por su madre. "¿Se enamoro de ella después?… ¿La amaría ahora?"... se pregunto sin encontrar respuestas claras, algo en su interior le decía que su padre apreciaba a Milk eso se notaba, pero de eso a amarla había una gran diferencia. Quizá lo que ocurría es que Goku estaba tan adentrado en su mundo de constante lucha que no sabía amar… o al menos no sabía expresarlo en palabras.

Tras recordar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban, Gohan decidió que era tiempo de encontrar esa respuesta, no podía preguntarle a su padre si amaba a su compañera de tantos años directamente porque lo más seguro es que no lo entendería, o dijera que si automáticamente solo por complacerlo, si quería saber la verdad debía buscar una forma más sutil de averiguarla.

Papá, ¿sabes porque quiero casarme con Videl? –preguntó de pronto, pero al darse cuenta que Goku no podría responderle añadió- Yo la amo, la amo de verdad.

Eso es bueno para el matrimonio ¿no? –respondió Goku dudando-

Gohan suspiró encontrar su respuesta podía llevarle toda la eternidad.

Estoy seguro que la amo, porque al verla me siento feliz, su sola presencia sirve para hacerme sentir que soy mejor y que el mundo es perfecto.-

¿El amor te debe hacer sentir así? –indago el guerrero visiblemente interesado-

Gohan se dio cuenta que tenía razón al pensar que en el mundo mental de su padre no había prácticamente nada que no estuviera relacionado con batallas constantes, el tema del amor era algo en lo que no solía prestar atención. Por lo que pensó que lo mejor era describirle las sensaciones que embargaban ahora su corazón, para que a través de eso Goku pudiera identificar sus propios sentimientos.

Así y de muchas otras formas –añadió el saiyayin más joven- sabes que amas a una mujer cuando te das cuenta que solo ella te comprende y te conoce más que a nadie, cuando es tu amiga, una compañera de verdad, y si la necesitas siempre está ahí para ti, es la persona que si te hiciera falta dejaría tu mundo incompleto porque no podrías vivir sin ella, alguien que te hace sentir feliz solo porque sabes que existe y cuando la ves te sientes nervioso y quisieras abrazarla y besarla y estar siempre junto a ella - finalizó Gohan con emoción-

Goku no pronunció palabra había escuchado todo con suma atención, "Así que la mujer amada debe hacerte sentir todas esas cosas" pensó, ciertamente este era un tema nuevo para él.

¿Ahora me entiendes? –menciono Gohan, listo para escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de su padre por Milk-

Si –respondió aquel sonriendo

¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? –pregunto el joven sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre de su madre-

Goku permaneció en silencio, por su expresión era claro que estaba reflexionando. Paso una hora antes de que dijera algo, cuando al fin lo hizo sus palabras quedaron grabadas en el corazón de Gohan.

Si, solo ha habido una mujer que me ha hecho sentir de esa forma –exclamo mirando el cielo que tenían sobre ellos-

Gohan se sintió aliviado, así que después de todo si amaba a su madre, eso era lo que siempre había querido saber y se sentía feliz al tener por fin esa certeza. Lejos estaba el joven, de imaginar que en la mente de su padre estaba presente la imagen de otra mujer, y que la sonrisa de su rostro se debía al recuerdo de una hermosa peliazul.


	2. Capitulo 2 Estoy enamorado

**Capítulo 2.-**** Estoy enamorado**

Desde aquella tarde en la montaña con su hijo Goku se sentía extraño, el amor que siempre estuvo presente en su corazón y del que no se había percatado hasta ese día lo estaba atormentando.

Bulma- exclamo en un susurro apenas perceptible-

Si, durante esa pequeña plática Goku se había dado cuenta que aquello que su hijo había descrito como amor, encajaba perfectamente con lo que siempre había sentido por su amiga de toda la vida. Esas sensaciones que experimentaba al estar a su lado tenían ahora un nombre, muy diferente del término amistad que le había dado.

Siempre la admiró, no solo por su belleza, ella era simplemente brillante, sin poseer una fuerza física notable se enfrentaba a los peligros que surgían, era curiosa y tenía el carácter mas fuerte y la determinación mas grande que había visto en una mujer. Siempre se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaba y lo quería como a un hermano.

Y el siempre pensó que también la quería como a una hermana, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá de la fraternidad, de la amistad, ¿Por qué veía todo tan claro justo en este momento, en que nada podía hacerse?...

Mientras reflexionaba pensó, que siendo un niño ya la quería, pero aún no lograba encontrar el momento en que esa amistad se había transformado en otra cosa. Y entonces empezó a recordar…

Fue esa tarde cuando apareció Trunks, el día en que le confeso que era el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, en ese momento Goku se sorprendió y se alegro por su amiga, incluso al marcharse para comenzar con su entrenamiento le deseo que tuviera un bebe sano. Pero después, cuando pensó en la relación que estaba por darse entre su amiga y el saiyayin comenzó a inquietarse.

En aquel entonces creyó que era lastima por el pobre Yamcha que se quedaría solo, hasta imaginó en decirle todo quizá el y Bulma lograrían seguir juntos, pero cuando se lo contó a Picolo el se negó y le recordó que de hacerlo, el muchacho de cabellos lilas no existiría jamás.

Goku seguía recordando los momentos compartidos con Bulma en especial cuando…

*flashback*

Después que Trunks se marchó volando del templo sagrado para buscar el radar del dragón y evitar que fuera destruido por el ataque de Majin Boo, Bulma se acercó a la puerta y observó el espacio donde su hijo había estado momentos antes.

Goku se acercó y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro le dijo- No te preocupes ya verás que Trunks llegará con bien, te lo prometo Bulma…

Pero –respondió la peliazul sin volverse-

El la miró y con una sonrisa no pudo más que decir –Ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto porque el tiene el privilegio de ser el hijo de Vegeta y tuyo… - ahí su amiga se volvió a mirarlo y dijo su nombre, al ver sus hermosos ojos azules sintió algo que lo estremeció por lo que se volvió inmediatamente hacia Picolo y goten.

*fin del flashback*

Si pensaba en esas palabras recordaba que al decirlas lo había echo sinceramente, pero en el fondo había algo de celos porque ese niño era hijo de Vegeta y no suyo.

Ya la amaba entonces, exclamó Goku, y en Namek, y también cuando apareció Raditz… quizá ya estaba enamorado de ella cuando me comprometí en el torneo, suspiró. Quizá hay promesas que no deberían cumplirse pensó en un arrebato de rabia por la oportunidad que el mismo se había negado.

¡Papá es hora de cenar! –clamó Goten felizmente-

Al ver a su hijo Goku se sintió avergonzado, de no haberse casado con Milk sus hijos no existirían y ellos eran su vida, acarició el cabello de su hijo menor, y se dirigió al comedor, ocupando su lugar de siempre a nadie le extraño que comiera en silencio, lo que si les pareció raro es la escasa cantidad de comida que consumió.

¿Te sientes enfermo Goku? –pregunto Milk una vez que la cena terminó-

Un poco –respondió tratando de sonreír-

Si estas cansado puedes recostarte en el sofá –exclamo su mujer-

Goku asintió y se tumbó en el sofá, mientras observaba a Milk levantar la mesa. ¿Qué sentía por ella que había sido su compañera la mayor parte de su vida?... echando el tiempo atrás recordó cuando se casaron y la falta de amor de su parte en ese entonces. Al nacer Gohan las cosas cambiaron, el estaba agradecido con ella por darle un hijo y fue ahí cuando empezó a tomarle cariño, pero nunca se enamoró. Al paso de los años y de las batallas la había abandonado en innumerables ocasiones para irse a entrenar, incluso cuando murió no le dolió dejarla, le apenaba aceptar que ni siquiera la había extrañado, ahora sabía que la apreciaba por la devoción que demostraba como madre, porque era una excelente esposa, cuidaba la casa cocinaba muy bien y rara vez le había reprochado su ausencia, ella simplemente aceptaba cuando se iba y lo recibía feliz cuando regresaba, las cosas que le había exigido alguna vez, como el aprender a conducir eran mínimas, nunca se había quejado del poco afecto recibido ni de la falta de comprensión de él.

Esa sumisión de Milk era quizá la razón por la que el jamás se había enamorado de ella, sus enfrentamientos eran escasos su carácter fuerte salía solo cuando estaba molesta, pero nada más, le faltaba esa pasión por la vida que el mismo tenía y que compartía con Bulma. Le dolía pensar esto de la mujer que tanto le había dado pero era la verdad, Milk era fría, estaba vacía puesto que había abandonado sus sueños como peleadora por formar una familia y aunque ella jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, el dejarse a un lado el jamás darse nada a ella misma creó en su interior una amargura que a veces la hacía envidiar la libertad que él si tenía y de ahí su afán por controlarlo todo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Una mirada y un accidente

_**Hola a todos, por fin reco**__**rde poner comentarios xddd. **_

_**Antes de **__**seguir y de que lean el capítulo permítanme agradecerles los reviews que se han tomado la molestia de dejar, de verdad aprecio eso.**_

_**Ahora si continúen y ojala que el capitulo les guste.**_

**Capítulo 3.- Una mirada y un accidente**

Papá necesito un favor –pidió Gohan sonrojado, Goku lo miró y el joven continuó- tengo pensado pedirle matrimonio a Videl en dos días, pero aún no he comprado la sortija.

Creí que Milk te había acompañado a comprarla –exclamo Goku con su cara de siempre-

Si lo hizo, pero su gusto en joyas es… algo anticuado y no creo que a Videl le agraden las que mamá sugirió –contestó el joven agobiado- Me preguntaba si podrías pedirle a Bulma que nos acompañara…

¿Acompañarnos? –pregunto el saiyayin con nerviosismo-

Espero que no te moleste, me gustaría que vinieras tú también.

¿Pero y Milk? –insistió Goku que ahora que había descubierto lo que sentía por Bulma prefería mantenerse alejado-

No podemos llevarla, se sentiría muy triste si supiera que las sortijas que me sugirió no me agradaron y por eso pedí la ayuda de Bulma –respondió Gohan apenado-

Al ver que no había respuesta el joven, insistió de nuevo, Goku suspirando accedió. Gohan colocó su mano en el hombro de su padre quien hizo la teletransportación y en un segundo estaban en la Corporación Capsula.

Goku, Gohan, ¡Que sorpresa verlos por aquí! –exclamo Bulma con una sonrisa que hizo derretir el corazón de su amigo-

Mientras Gohan le explicaba el motivo de su visita, Bulma no pudo dejar de notar que Goku la miraba de una forma diferente, lo conocía demasiado y esa no era la manera en que solía verla, y a decir verdad estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Tanto que por un momento pensó en no aceptar, pero le daba pena negarse viendo lo ilusionado que el joven estaba.

Muchas gracias Bulma –exclamo Gohan y casi bailaba de la emoción-

Por nada, traeré mi aeronave y nos iremos ¿Esta bien? –respondió la peliazul y entró en la casa-

Horas más tarde, después de haber recorrido todas y cada una de las joyerías de la ciudad, Gohan encontró la sortija adecuada.

Creo que a Videl le encantará, gracias de nuevo por acompañarme Bulma –dijo un sonriente y feliz Gohan. La mujer no pudo responder, en ese momento el celular del chico timbró y el se apresuro a contestar al ver quien llamaba- Si, te veré en 10 minutos –finalizó el joven y después colgó- Lo siento, pero Videl quiere que nos veamos, Papá ¿podrías acompañar a Bulma a la Corporación?

¿Yo?... eh si –respondió su padre poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza-

Entonces nos veremos después, dile a mamá que no se preocupe –gritó el joven mientras se alejaba-

Se ve muy feliz –comentó Bulma sonriendo-

Lo esta –dijo su amigo- Bueno, te llevo a la Corporación, Trunks y… él deben estar preocupados por ti. –y al decir esto Goku se dio cuenta que estaba evitando nombrar a cierto príncipe, era extraño pero ahora ese nombre le incomodaba demasiado. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había considerado un rival, hasta ahora-

Mientras viajaban en la aeronave de Bulma, Goku hacía tan evidente que no podía dejar de mirarla que ella lo notó, quedando sorprendida él nunca la había visto así antes, con tanta profundidad y no dejaba de sonreír, Bulma lo miró de nuevo hasta podría decir que el estaba ¿sonrojado? No eso era demasiado extraño, de pronto el sonido de una bocina la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, otro vehículo veía de frente, Bulma apenas pudo virar el volante para esquivarlo, la violencia de la maniobra sacudió el auto y la mujer perdió el control del mismo, al ver que estaban por impactarse con un árbol cerro los ojos e instintivamente se cubrió el rostro, afortunadamente Goku la saco de la aeronave antes del impacto y ambos resultaron ilesos.

Bulma ¿estas bien? –pregunto un preocupado Goku-

¡Todo es tu culpa! – respondió la peliazul furiosa-

Pero… tú venías conduciendo –dijo de manera inocente-

Si pero sino me hubieras distraído no habría perdido el control de la aeronave –reclamó la mujer, y se volvió a ver a su amigo que a pesar del accidente seguía observándola de esa nueva forma que tanto la inquietaba- Goku… ¿me puedes decir que ocurre? –pregunto alzando una ceja-

¿Eh?

Desde que llegaste a mi casa has estado viéndome de esa manera, y francamente estas poniéndome nerviosa, así que dime que pasa…

Goku se puso nervioso, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? Y si ella se molestaba y terminaba su amistad, el no soportaría, una cosa era saber que seguirían siendo solo amigos y otra no volver a verla jamás. El no sabía mentir nunca lo había echo así que decidió cambiar el tema.

Lo siento no debí distraerte –exclamo Goku esbozando una sonrisa- pero si quieres puedo pagarte la aeronave.

Bulma a pesar de su molestia no pudo evitar reír, ese Goku tan ingenuo como siempre, lo de la aeronave era lo de menos, ¿además como pensaba pagársela si el jamás trabajaba?, suspiró decidió dejar las cosas como estaban tal vez la mirada que creía ver en su amigo estaba solo en su imaginación.

Olvídalo, solo llévame a casa ¿si?. –dijo de manera conciliadora-

La sonrisa de Bulma logró poner a Goku en su fase tonta otra vez, quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubiera permanecido así de no haber escuchado de pronto una voz conocida.

No hace falta que el insecto de kakarotto te lleve. –exclamo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo que acababa de hacer su aparición-

Hola Vegeta –dijo Goku tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, lo conocía de sobra como para saber que el siempre estaba atento y podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas-

Bulma, vámonos de aquí –ordeno el hombre sin responder al saludo de su enemigo-

La mujer no respondió no se esperaba que su esposo apareciera de la nada, aunque era de esperarse, ya era muy tarde y el aunque jamás lo aceptara se preocupaba por ella. Miró a su amigo y se despidió, mientras Vegeta la tomaba de la cintura y emprendía el vuelo hacia la Corporación, dejando a un Goku bastante inquieto.

Al dirigirse a su casa Goku iba muy pensativo, no era la primera vez que los veía juntos y sin embargo, en esta ocasión no le había gustado nada ver a la pareja, ¿Qué haré ahora? Se pregunto apesadumbrado. El pobre no se imaginaba siquiera que su tortura estaba por continuar, al llegar a su casa le esperaba una noticia, Gohan sin poder esperar más le había pedido a Videl matrimonio ese mismo día y ella había aceptado, ahora Milk pensaba planear la boda contando con la ayuda de Bulma.


	4. Capítulo 4 Teniéndote en mi brazos

_**Hola a todos, **__**de nuevo estoy x aquí actualizando el fic, la verdad es q cuando me decidí a hacer esta historia no fue nada fácil xq siempre he adorado la pareja Bulma-Vegeta, pero algo en el fondo de mi me dijo que entre Goku y Bulma también había algo especial en la serie se nota en algunas escenas ese sentimiento o al menos yo si lo noto (tal vez solo perdí la cordura jejeje).**_

_**En fin no hago el cuento mas largo **__**solo me resta dar las gracias a los q dejan review me da gusto saber q la historia es de su agrado.**_

_**Cualquier crítica constructiva o tomatazo es bienvenido.**_

**Capítulo 4.- Teniéndote en mis brazos**

Bulma estaba por subir a su aeronave cuando Vegeta se acercó a ella.

¿Adonde vas? –preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido-

A la casa de Goku, ¿tan pronto se te olvido que Milk me pidió que le ayudara a planear la boda de Gohan? –respondió sin dar importancia al característico mal humor de su pareja-

Esas son tonterías, que la mujer de kakarotto se las arregle como pueda –dijo el príncipe cada vez mas enojado-

Regresare por la noche, te amo –exclamo Bulma sin darle importancia a su enojo y le dio un beso en los labios-

Vegeta siguió el vehículo con la mirada hasta que este desapareció, le habría gustado imponerse y evitar que fuera a casa de su eterno rival, pero conociendo el carácter de Bulma eso solo los hubiera hecho discutir y de todos modos ella habría terminado haciendo su santa voluntad. El príncipe se sentía fastidiado otra batalla que perdía.

Con tanta frustración encima, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrenar. Tres horas más tarde resolvió dejar la cámara de gravedad, esto no funcionaba. No era la primera vez que su mujer iba a casa de los Son, pero en este día en particular no le parecía que ella estuviera ahí, mucho menos desde que la encontró con Goku después del choque de su auto, él no había dicho nada a su compañera, pero a partir de ese momento surgieron muchas preguntas que no lo dejaban en paz.

Recordaba que preocupado porque era de noche y ella aún no regresaba a casa decidió ir a buscarla, la encontró pronto y lo que vio no le gusto estaba con Kakarotto, la expresión de ese gusano no le agrado como tampoco le pareció la forma en que miraba a su mujer mientras ella conducía, y lo peor la forma en que ella lo había mirado a él antes de que la aeronave se estrellara.

¿Acaso esa sabandija no sintió su ki?, se pregunto cuando su rival al verlo aparecer se sorprendió más que la misma Bulma, y lo más extraño fue que después de eso no lo había mirado de frente, trató de evitarlo y la única razón que encontraba era que Kakarotto sentía culpa y que esa culpa venía por que algo pasaba con Bulma… El príncipe agitó su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de evitar ese pensamiento. Mas le valía al imbécil de Kakarotto que el se equivocara porque de lo contrario esta vez no habría nada que lo salvara.

Horas más tarde un alegre Trunks recibía a su madre, quien venía acompañada de Goku y Goten que se quedaría esa noche en la Corporación. El príncipe disminuyo su ki y se dedico a observar, su mujer y la sabandija se despedían cuando el se dirigió a donde estaban, al ver a su rival comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, apenas aquel notó su presencia hizo un gesto de despedida y se largó usando la teletransportación. Ahora si en la mente de Vegeta pasaban las más horribles torturas y castigos que aprendió durante sus años de servicio a Freezer, y las cuales ahora usaría con cierta persona.

En la casa de los Son, Goku tenía dolor de estómago y lo peor no podía comer, estaba seguro que Vegeta sospechaba algo, no le temía a un enfrentamiento porque a pesar de la furia con la que seguramente él lo atacaría podría vencerlo, pero tenía miedo que pudiera convencer a Bulma de terminar con su amistad y entonces el no podría verla más. Lo mejor será evitar mas encuentros pensó y con esa idea en la mente y el estómago vacío se durmió.

Pobre Goku, sus intenciones se vinieron abajo al día siguiente. Apenas despertó escuchó la risa de Bulma, al principio supuso que era una mala jugada de su imaginación, pero pronto se dio cuenta que todo era real.

Vamos Goku levántate rápido –exigió su esposa empujándolo con fuerza, aunque no le movía un centímetro-

Todavía tengo sueño Milk –se defendió el saiyayin-

Eso no importa, hay muchas cosas que hacer y es de mala educación que dejes esperando a Bulma –contesto la mujer impaciente-

¿Me esta esperando?... ¿A mí? –pregunto Goku sintiéndose más enfermo que ayer, y pensando que quizá habría algún reclamo, seguro lo sabe todo pensó-

Milk observó a su esposo, era un despistado – Eres el colmo ¿Te olvidaste que va a acompañarlos al sastre para que les tome medidas para sus trajes?...

¿Traje?…Pero… no me gusta usar esas cosas, prefiero usar mi ropa de batalla –trato de negociar su esposo-

¡De ninguna manera! – exclamo Milk furiosa- ¡Nuestro hijo va a casarse es una ocasión especial, tendrás que usar un traje aunque no quieras! –la expresión de derrota de Goku le indico a la mujer que no habría mas protestas- Anda apúrate, y deberías estar feliz de no tener mas cosa que hacer que eso, en cambio yo estoy muy ocupada, sino tuviera la ayuda de Bulma y Nº 18 me volvería loca. ¡Vamos ya levántate!

Goku obedeció a su mujer sin muchas ganas, poco después ya estaba listo y parecía haber recobrado su acostumbrada sonrisa, no había duda Milk se estaba esmerando en los preparativos y ahí estaban todos sus amigos ayudando. Gohan había decidido hacer la fiesta en el jardín de su casa, pero para eso había que hacer algunos arreglos. De pronto la calma de Goku se fue al piso al sentir el contacto de una mano en su brazo.

Gohan y Goten ya están en el auto, solo faltas tú –exclamo Bulma-

El saiyayin asintió y siguió a la peliazul hasta el vehículo. Afortunadamente Goten se había sentado al frente junto a Bulma. Mientras iban en camino cerró los ojos esta situación lo tenía tenso, por un lado la presencia de su amiga lo llenaba de felicidad y por otro debía aparentar ante sus hijos que todo seguía igual, y para ello necesitaba estar tranquilo pero conservar la calma le costaba más trabajo cada vez que se encontraban.

Goku trató de no pensar en Bulma y concentrarse en quedarse quieto para que el sastre le tomara medidas, mientras mas pronto terminaran con eso mas pronto podría irse a su casa, al menos ahí diría que iría a entrenar y así estaría solo. Pero bien es sabido que cuando más deseas algo menos se cumple, y parecía que Kamisama se divertía metiéndolo en apuros. Porque una vez que salieron de la sastrería Gohan y Goten decidieron dividir la lista de compras que su madre les había dado, así que tras darle a Goku la mitad, se marcharon diciendo que se verían en casa.

Bulma hubiese deseado decirles a los muchachos que ella haría todas esas compras y que podrían irse con su padre a casa, últimamente la compañía de Goku la incomodaba, algo había cambiado entre ellos y no sabía como reaccionar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya se habían ido. Suspiró y pidiéndole a su amigo que la siguiera caminó hacia el centro comercial.

Nunca antes en su vida Bulma habría creído que esto era posible, pero la lista de compras que les correspondía fue hecha en tiempo record, parecía que tanto ella como Goku deseaban marcharse a sus casas cuanto antes, casi no habían cruzado palabra y también habían evitado mirarse.

Se hubieran despedido en ese momento, pero el oportuno sonido del estómago de Goku que llevaba un día sin comer protesto con fuerza. Bulma sonrió comprensiva conocía de sobra el apetito de los saiyayins, y sabía que su amigo necesitaba comer algo. Enfrente del centro comercial había un parque y ahí un hombre que vendía hot dogs, al menos le servirán como bocadillo pensó Bulma mientras le pagaba al dueño por todo el contenido del carrito.

La pareja de amigos se sentó en una de las bancas más apartadas del parque, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conociendo la capacidad de ingerir alimento de su amigo, a Bulma no dejaba de apenarle las miradas de los transeúntes que veían con ojos desorbitados como Goku sacaba uno tras otro los hot dogs del carrito y se los comía, por eso le pidió que se sentaran en ese sitio, ahí evitaba las miradas curiosas. Una vez que la comida se acabó, y Goku sonreía feliz, su amiga le sugirió que se fueran, estaban por hacerlo cuando…

Nunca vas a cambiar –expreso la peliazul divertida observando la cara de Goku llena de restos de pan, mostaza y ketchup- esto me recuerda a cuando eras niño –dijo sacando un pañuelo desechable de su bolsa, que comenzó a pasar por el rostro de su amigo –definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar.

Ese acto inocente de Bulma, hizo que el corazón del saiyayin se acelerara como nunca antes, el ligero roce de la suave piel de la mujer en su mejilla le hizo perder el autocontrol y en un arranque de emoción la acerco hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza.

Bulma se sorprendió por aquella acción, Goku estaba abrazándola, nunca lo había echo, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el corazón del saiyayin latiendo como un loco. No sabía que decir, aquel hombre que ella había conocido desde niño, estaba ahí, abrazado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Por su parte Goku podía percibir la esencia de la mujer que amaba, quería perderse en ella, no quería soltarla jamás, no quería que ese instante terminara, había esperado por ello gran parte de su vida ahora estaba seguro y no podía dejarla ir.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, un joven observaba la escena. Un incrédulo Gohan permanecía clavado al piso. Había llegado cuando Bulma limpiaba el rostro de su padre, vio como el la había atraído hacia sus brazos y veía ahora ese abrazo que lo decía todo.


	5. Capítulo 5 ¿Por qué papá?

_**Hola **__**a todos, de nuevo ando x aca, creo q estoy actualizando este fic a la velocidad de la luz no? o bueno a la velocidad que mis capacidades y tiempo me lo permiten.**_

_**En parte xq tengo otro proyecto en mente y también xq hay q aprovechar cuando la inspiración se convierte en tu mejor amiga para escribir. Si todo sale como lo planeo me tendrán un buen tiempo x aquí dando lata con mis fics xdd.**_

_**Y recuerden c**__**ualquier crítica constructiva o tomatazo es bienvenido.**_

**Capítulo 5.- ¿Por qué papá?**

Su ki se elevo sin que pudiera evitarlo, la decepción y el dolor hacían mella en el joven que permanecía clavado en el piso. Goku sintió la presencia de su hijo y se imagino lo que vendría sin embargo no se movió ni un milímetro, fue la peliazul quien al ver al muchacho se separó de Goku.

Es tarde… será mejor que nos vayamos a casa papá. –exclamo Gohan lo más sereno que pudo. Al ver que su padre no se movía de donde estaba e inseguro de poder contenerse más tiempo añadió – Debemos irnos ya, ¿No te importa que no te acompañemos esta vez Bulma?

Por supuesto que no, estoy segura que tienen miles de cosas que hacer y no me gustaría que se retrasaran por mí –respondió la mujer mientras se levantaba de la banca y tomaba su bolso- Nos veremos después, adiós chicos.

Dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí, Gohan vió a su padre seguir a la mujer con la mirada. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes que en ellos se reflejaba algo que el chico conocía muy bien, porque era lo mismo que el sentía por su prometida, algo que siempre había admirado de su padre era la sinceridad de su mirada. Pero en ese momento hubiera deseado no poder ver en los ojos de Goku, los sentimientos que tenía por Bulma…

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente del parque y tanto el padre como el hijo evitaban mirarse, Gohan estaba confundido, por un lado quería que su padre le diera una explicación de sus sentimientos y por el otro deseaba olvidar lo que había sucedido, hacer como si el jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, y olvidarlo todo.

Goku necesitaba sincerarse, nunca había sido un hombre sin honor y quedarse callado era como faltar a ese principio, además su hijo estaba sufriendo, debía hablar con él.

Milk le brindó a su esposo la oportunidad perfecta, debía recoger las invitaciones en la ciudad y pidió a Goten que la acompañara pensando en que sus otros hombres se veían agotados y necesitaban descansar. Una vez se marchó su madre, Gohan decidió buscar a su progenitor, lo encontró en su dormitorio una mirada basto para que ambos emprendieran el vuelo en dirección a las montañas.

Gohan lo lamento… nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella –dijo el padre pero no pudo seguir tenía un nudo en la garganta-

Desearía que la plática que tuvimos aquí hace un tiempo nunca hubiera ocurrido –respondió el joven amargamente-

Siento haberte herido, no era mi intención –exclamo Goku en voz baja-

Gohan percibió su tristeza, era la misma que el tenía, nunca pensó que aquella ocasión en que intento averiguar los sentimientos de su padre, iba a despertar en el la conciencia de un amor que desconocía y que lamentablemente no le pertenecía a su madre.

Pobre de ella, pensó el joven con tristeza recordando los años que Milk había esperado por su padre, cuantas lágrimas derramó por no estar su lado, todo su sufrimiento y abnegación habían sido por él… y ahora sin quererlo lo había fastidiado todo… si tan solo le hubiera preguntado a Goku directamente lo que sentía por su madre… todo este enredo jamás habría sucedido.

Eso lo llenaba de culpa, le lastimaba saber que su padre había descubierto sus sentimientos por Bulma gracias a el, por lo que vio en el parque estaba seguro que Goku no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Se sentía destrozado solo de imaginar la reacción y el sufrimiento de su madre si se enteraba de la verdad.

Aunque tal vez no lo hiciera… porque después de todo su padre sería incapaz de ir más allá de ese abrazo, la ingenuidad e inocencia que siempre lo habían caracterizado seguramente se lo impedirían. Pensar en ello lo tranquilizó por un segundo, pero después reflexionó en que a pesar de ello, a pesar que su padre se callara, los sentimientos estaban ahí latentes… había demasiado en juego y debía hacérselo saber a Goku…

Porque el solo no podría cargar con ese peso encima... El era fuerte pero ¿Soportaría en silencio que su padre mirara a Bulma con amor cada vez que estuvieran cerca? Peor aún… ¿Sería capaz de ocultar las cosas y no decir nada a su madre?... ¿o tal vez debía ser honesto y decir toda la verdad aunque con ello rompiera el corazón de su progenitora?...

El joven suspiró, estaba ante una difícil situación, no quería que nadie resultara lastimado. Mientras su padre lo observaba con tristeza, Gohan pensó y pensó en una solución, al final consideró que este era el mejor camino.

Debo aceptar mi responsabilidad en lo que esta sucediendo –exclamo con voz culpable-

No eres responsable de esto… -expreso Goku con firmeza colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo-

En parte lo soy… -dijo Gohan con voz entrecortada-

Eso no es cierto… Todo es mi culpa… -respondió el guerrero convencido de ello-

Tu no te habías dado cuenta de nada, fui yo el que provoco que lo hicieras -dijo tristemente y antes de que su padre pudiera responder Gohan continuo- Hay que ser realistas las cosas ya no pueden cambiarse… Tú estas con mamá y Bulma es feliz con el señor Vegeta… tienes que olvidarla… ¿lo harás?.... –pregunto temeroso de la respuesta-

Goku no respondió, no podía decirle a Gohan que lo que sentía por Bulma era más grande que todo, esa mujer era como el aire… la necesitaba para vivir… él, que había luchado contra enemigos poderosos sin ningún temor, se sentía asustado ante la sola idea de dejar de amar a la peliazul.

Creo que te pedí demasiado… –confeso su hijo con decepción- aunque no lo creas ahora olvidarte de Bulma sería lo mejor… tal vez con el tiempo lo consigas pero por lo pronto al menos prométeme una cosa papá –pidió el joven- Prométeme que mamá jamás se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes. No quiero verla sufrir…

Goku supo que de esa promesa dependía la tranquilidad de su hijo, también que era lo único que realmente estaba en sus manos hacer, por ello accedió rogando a Kamisama que le diera la fuerza para controlar sus emociones y que nadie a excepción de él y su hijo notara jamás sus sentimientos.


	6. Capítulo 6 Así que me amas

_**Hola **__**a todos gracias por los review, saber que mi historia les esta gustando me emociona de veras, x cierto aprovecho para aclarar que todavía falta para el final del fanfic y también q esta historia no puede ser un UA sorry, el porque no se los puedo explicar ahora, no quiero adelantarme al gran final jejeje.**_

_**Pero les prometo q pronto entenderán a que me refiero. Que disfruten el cap, y críticas constructivas o tomatazos son bienvenidos.**_

**Capítulo 6.-**** Así que me amas**

Bulma acababa de despertar, casi no había podido dormir a causa del nudo en la garganta y las ganas inmensas de llorar que tenía desde hacía días, y que no dejaba salir. La plática que tuvo con Gohan una semana atrás la había dejado intranquila, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo sucedió aquel día se dispuso a levantarse.

*Flashback*

Bulma, te agradezco el apoyo que le das a mamá por mi boda pero… te suplico que pongas algún pretexto y no vengas mas a mi casa… -dijo el joven con voz cortés pero firme-

¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara? –pregunto ella sin entender la actitud del muchacho-

Gohan guardó silencio, le dolía tratar a Bulma así el la consideraba una amiga, además ella solo quería ayudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo debía facilitarle a su padre las cosas poniendo distancia de por medio y así asegurarse de que su madre no sospechara nada.

Por favor... no me preguntes la razón, solo hazlo –respondió tratando de contenerse-

Gohan creo entender el motivo de tu enojo conmigo -exclamo la peliazul con voz calmada- ¿es por lo que paso hace unos días en el parque cierto? –al ver que el muchacho no contestaba prosiguió- no quisiera que malinterpretaras las cosas Goku y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, eso es todo…

Gracias por decirme eso –dijo el muchacho con voz triste-

No entiendo que pasa… ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –pregunto la mujer confundida-

Solo quiero que sepas que me tranquiliza saber que para ti mi padre solo es un amigo… -expreso Gohan con un dejo de amargura-

El joven guardo silencio no hacía falta que dijera nada más, en los ojos de la peliazul vio claramente que había entendido todo. Para Bulma la extraña actitud de Goku cobraba sentido. Aquellas miradas, la fuerza con la que sintió latir el corazón de su amigo cuando la tomo en sus brazos, la actitud del chico ese día después de que los viera juntos.

El único culpable aquí soy yo –dijo el muchacho con verdadera aflicción.

Al escucharlo Bulma lo miró, lo consideraba casi un hijo y le dolía verlo culpándose de algo que ni siquiera ella entendía como había pasado. Iba a decírselo cuando notó que el joven necesitaba desahogarse, y fue así como le contó todo, su necesidad de saber si su padre amaba a Milk, la plática en las montañas, la confusión y finalmente la promesa de Goku.

Le diré a tu madre que enviaré personal para que la ayude en lo que hace falta. –exclamo Bulma después de que la conversación termino- Y si insiste, le diré que han surgido problemas en la Corporación Cápsula que debo atender. Puedes estar tranquilo Gohan.

El muchacho la miró agradecido, Bulma acababa de quitarle un gran peso de encima.

*Fin del flashback*

¿Porqué me afecta tanto saber que Goku me ama? Se preguntaba la científica mientras tomaba su desayuno. ¿Acaso yo también…? No, no puede ser, se dijo a si misma pensando en Vegeta y en su hijo, pero volvió a atormentarse cuando reflexionó que todo era normal para ella hasta el momento en que Gohan le reveló el secreto de su padre, desde ese momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Reconocía que en ocasiones había admitido que Goku le resultaba atractivo, pero al decirlo nunca había pensado nada más, pero ahora al recordar la forma en que la miraba últimamente, aquel impulso que lo llevo a abrazarla, no podía engañarse el hecho de que su amigo la amara lo cambiaba todo.

Le avergonzaba reconocerlo pero cuando Goku la abrazo de esa manera tan intensa poco usual en el, logró mover alguna fibra interna en su corazón. Y todo lo que hasta entonces estaba claro se modificó. Porque ya no podía verlo de la misma manera, y el tampoco a ella.

Y en tanto esto sucedía en el corazón de Bulma, un príncipe la observaba detenidamente apretando con rabia sus puños, deseando matar a su rival. El también recordaba la charla de su mujer con Gohan, escucho todo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y cada vez que veía esa expresión en su esposa sabía que estaba pensando en lo que el estúpido muchacho le dijo, ya había aguantado más de lo que podía, porque pensó que su mujer permanecería indiferente a los sentimientos de esa sabandija, pero ahora no estaba seguro, Kakarotto lo había vencido siempre, pero de ninguna manera iba a quitarle lo único que realmente le importaba en su vida.

Con este pensamiento en la mente salió volando de su habitación. Mirai Trunks se encontraba junto a sus abuelos en el jardín, había venido desde su época dos días antes y al enterarse de la boda del que fuera su maestro, decidió quedarse, de pronto sintió el ki de su padre estaba demasiado elevado, ¿acaso sucedía algo malo?..., lo mejor sería seguirlo.

Tras despedirse de sus abuelos, el joven de cabellos lilas emprendió el vuelo. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a mi padre? Se preguntó al notar lo violento de la energía del saiyayin, quien no solo volaba a demasiada velocidad sino que parecía dispuesto a emprenderla a golpes con alguien.

De pronto vio a Vegeta descender, el lugar donde lo había hecho era conocido por el joven y nada bueno podía salir de esto. Apresurado descendió hasta donde su padre se encontraba sin esperarse lo que estaba por suceder.


	7. Capítulo 7 Los rivales se enfrentan

_**Hola **__**a todos muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Bueno atendiendo la duda de Asuka02 en efecto el Trunks del que hablo en el cap anterior es Trunks del futuro. **_

_**Por otro lado, **__**UA son las siglas utilizadas para referirse a una historia basada en un universo alterno, es decir donde los personajes pasan por situaciones diferentes a la historia original de dbz hay hechos que cambian, o donde su rol es otro al de la serie ejemplo: En el primer caso podría existir un UA donde Goku se casa con Bulma en lugar de Milk, en el segundo caso de UA Bulma podría ser la princesa de la tierra y Goku un mercenario espacial, espero que con esto aclare tu duda y no te confunda mas jejeje.**_

_**Ah antes de irme a rukiachan25 tienes razón Chichi es el nombre que se le da a la esposa de Goku con mas frecuencia. Sin embargo en México se le conoció siempre como Milk, de ahí que así la mencione en mi fic. **_

_**Ojala les guste el cap y las **__**críticas constructivas o tomatazos son bienvenidos.**_

**Capítulo 7.- ****Los rivales se enfrentan**

¡Kakarotto! ¡Sal de ahí sabandija! –gritó el príncipe fuera de sí-

Al escuchar esto Goku y Gohan se miraron y sin dar tiempo a las protestas de Milk que se quejaba de los gritos, salieron al encuentro de Vegeta, quien al ver a su rival le lanzo una bola de energía que aquel esquivo con destreza.

Si quieres pelear lo haremos, pero aquí no –exclamo Goku temiendo que su oponente destruyera todo a su paso-

¡Tú no me das órdenes! –dijo su adversario con voz furiosa, lanzando otro ataque-

¡Por favor, detente papá! –exclamo Mirai Trunks consternado al ver la escena y el odio destellando en los ojos del saiyayin-

¡Te ordeno que no te metas! ¡Este asunto es entre Kakarotto y yo! –declaro el príncipe con voz enérgica-

Recuerda lo que me prometiste –susurró Gohan a su padre en voz baja-

Tienes razón… Vegeta vayamos a otro sitio aquí no podemos pelear –expreso Goku tratando de no inmutarse-

¿Preocupado porque te descubran Kakarotto? –pregunto el príncipe maliciosamente pues había escuchado la petición de Gohan-

¡Cállate, y pelea de una vez! – respondió Goku poniéndose en guardia-

¿De que hablas papá?... –indago Mirai Trunks al ver la actitud de los dos saiyayines, algo muy grave debía haber pasado para que estuvieran comportándose así-

Que Kakarotto te diga que sucede... si es que tiene el valor –exclamo Vegeta disfrutando la expresión de angustia de su rival-

Señor Goku… ¿Qué ocurre?... –pregunto aquel sin entender nada-

¡Eres un maldito Vegeta! –exclamo Goku furioso ante de provocación del hombre-

¡Vamos pelea, de una maldita vez! –respondió el otro sintiendo el deseo de destrozar a su rival-

Goku no espero más para atacarlo y así los dos hombres se enfrascaron en una batalla frenética, Mirai Trunks y Gohan trataban de separarlos sin conseguirlo resultando bastante heridos en el proceso. Al ver la magnitud de la pelea Goten había sacado a su madre de la casa, ambos observaban lo que sucedía suspendidos en el aire. De pronto un vehículo paso cerca de ellos y no se detuvo hasta aterrizar a pocos metros de su casa, Bulma había conducido su aeronave lo más aprisa que el motor se lo permitió y llegaba justo a tiempo, su madre fue quien le dijo de la salida de Vegeta y de Mirai Trunks y su intuición había hecho el resto.

Al sentir la presencia de la mujer que amaban Goku y Vegeta dejaron de atacarse. Con el enfrentamiento detenido al menos momentáneamente, Mirai Trunks intervino, esto era una locura y no debía llegar más lejos, rápidamente se coloco tras su padre que seguía dispuesto a pelear hasta morir y lo sostuvo con fuerza, Gohan tuvo que ayudarle para que Vegeta no pudiera soltarse.

Goku estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que su rival demostraba, a pesar de que su hijo y Mirai trataban de someterlo Vegeta preparaba un ataque de energía era obvio que los dos jóvenes no podrían detenerlo por mucho tiempo, entonces temió por la seguridad de Bulma, Vegeta estaba completamente fuera de si, pero el daría lo que fuera por defenderla.

De pronto se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ser necesario. Bulma se acerco a donde se encontraba el príncipe mirándolo en forma suplicante, el entendió lo que su mujer le pedía así que elevando su energía lanzo a los jóvenes que lo sujetaban y se acerco a ella. Miró a Goku con furia y le advirtió que jamás se acercara a ellos de nuevo si no quería morir, después de eso tomó a la peliazul en sus brazos y se alejo volando.

Dejándose llevar por la angustia que le provocaron las palabras de Vegeta, Goku gritó el nombre de la mujer que amaba con fuerza. Su hijo mayor le reprochó con la mirada lo sucedido ahora de nada valdría disimular todo estaba perdido, la verdad había salido a la luz. La voz del pequeño Goten que les decía que Milk se asustó tanto con la pelea que había entrado a su casa llorando, los devolvió a la realidad.

En el dormitorio de los Son una mujer lloraba inconsolablemente, sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la casa llenando de dolor el alma de los hombres que esperaban impacientes hablar con ella. Había uno que sentía más la pena de la mujer, porque en ella estaba su propia culpa. Con la llegada de Bulma y la forma en que Vegeta se la había llevado, Milk entendió el motivo de la pelea entre los dos saiyayins, al principio se negó a creer que fuera por esa mujer pero el instante en que Goku gritó desesperado al ver marchar a Bulma, confirmó su peor temor.

En la Corporación Capsula una nave despegaba hacia rumbos desconocidos, llevando como único tripulante a un hombre cuyo corazón volvía a ser de piedra. Mientras tanto, una mujer de cabellos azules abrazaba a sus hijos intentando hallar consuelo, el hombre que había defendido su amor horas antes acababa de abandonarla para siempre al saber que los sentimientos que su mas grande rival tenía hacia ella eran correspondidos, de nada habían servido las explicaciones ni las miles de disculpas que la peliazul le había dado. Porque nada podía disminuir el daño producido en el interior del guerrero a causa de esa derrota. Su eterno rival le había vencido de nuevo marcándolo para siempre.


	8. Capítulo 8 Enfrentando la verdad

_**Antes que otra cosa muxas gracias x los hermosos review que han dejado, estoy tan halagada que me siento como pavorreal jejeje**__**. Y pues una disculpa trate de subir este cap desde ayer pero no pude ingresar a mi cuenta, no se que paso con la pagina..**_

_**Por otro lado rukiachan25 gracias x la disculpa pero de verdad no me moleste por tu comentario, solamente quise aclarar el xq del nombre, de todos modos se agradece la atención. Y pues es válido que cualquiera comente lo que desee ¿no? x eso ya saben críticas constructivas o tomatazos son bienvenidos, que al escritor eso es lo que le hace crecer. **_

_**Disfruten este cap, y saludos a todos.**_

**Capítulo 8.-**** Enfrentando la verdad**

En la casa Son, Goten no dejaba de preguntar porque su madre se pasaba los días llorando y evitando verlos, Gohan con la mirada triste repitió la misma explicación que daba al pequeño desde aquel trágico día, Mamá necesita estar sola, vendrá con nosotros cuando se sienta mejor.

Cada vez que Goku escuchaba a su hijo mayor decir eso se sentía profundamente culpable, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Gohan le había fallado en su promesa y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

De pronto y ante la sorpresa de todos Milk salió de su dormitorio, con voz apagada pidió a sus hijos que se marcharan, necesitaba hablar con Goku a solas. Aquellos obedecieron sumisamente, no sabían que era peor si ver a su madre gritándoles o verla convertida en una pálida sombra.

Una vez que sus hijos se marcharon Milk alzó la vista y la poso en su marido, al intentar hablar se le formó un nudo en la garganta que solo le permitió emitir un débil sollozo. Goku se acerco a ella para brindarle consuelo pero su mujer lo rechazó con firmeza.

Lo lamento… nunca quise lastimarte así… -exclamo Goku al verla en ese estado-

Al escucharlo Milk sintió la ira crecer en su interior y quizá esa sensación fue la que le dio la fuerza para dejar de llorar y enfrentarse a su marido.

¿Nunca quisiste lastimarme así?... Te has pasado la vida haciéndolo, siempre dejándome a un lado por tus batallas, es cierto, has salvado al mundo en incontables ocasiones ¿Y que con eso Goku?... ¿Qué hay de mí? –expreso ella encarándolo- ¿Qué hay conmigo?...

Su esposo la miró sin saber que decir, siempre espero oír ese reclamo de sus labios pero jamás imaginó que sería en una situación como esa.

No sabes que decir, como siempre… pero yo si... ¿Tu crees que ella se ha preocupado por ti mas de lo que lo he hecho yo?... ¡Mientras estabas muerto quien sufrió fui yo, quien te espero meses y años fui yo, quien soportó tus entrenamientos constantes, tu irresponsabilidad, tu falta de amor fui yo!… Bulma te cuido de niño, pero yo te he entregado mi vida… y ni eso te ha importado.

No digas eso Milk –suplico su marido con voz quebrada-

¡Lo digo porque es cierto!.... –replicó ella alzando la voz- ¡Tu has visto en mí a la madre de tus hijos, a tu cocinera personal, a tu criada!… ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!... Nunca has tenido consideración de mí, al menos por respeto a todo lo que he hecho por ti debiste haber evitado el penoso espectáculo que ese asesino vino a dar a mi casa… debiste haber evitado que confirmara algo tan doloroso para mí… -exclamo la mujer estallando en llanto-

¿Tú… ya te habías dado cuenta?... –pregunto Goku sorprendido de que su esposa lo conociera tan bien-

Fue obvio para mí desde el momento en que nos reencontramos en el torneo… nunca pude olvidar la forma en que la miraste ese día… desde que nos casamos no ha pasado un momento en que no la hayas nombrado, en que no te hayas preocupado por ella… siempre intuí que detrás de su gran amistad había algo más… y en silencio esperaba y rogaba a Kamisama que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de eso… pero pasó… lo supe cuando Bulma se negó a seguirme ayudando con la boda de Gohan, su voz la delató había culpa en cada una de las palabras que me dirigió ese día… sentí que no solo se disculpaba por abandonarme en los preparativos sino también por haberse enamorado de ti…

La última frase que le dirigió su esposa hizo eco en el corazón de Goku, Bulma lo amaba ¿sería eso posible?...

Al principio pensé que quizá me había equivocado al interpretar su actitud pero cuando te miré a los ojos supe que aquello que mas temía era una realidad –continuó Milk sin hacer caso de las reflexiones internas de su marido- aún así esperaba que al menos en apariencia las cosas siguieran igual que siempre, que tonta fui…

Lamento todo lo que ha pasado –respondió Goku- si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría…

A pesar del resentimiento que aún sentía, Milk reconoció la sinceridad en sus palabras. Sabía de sobra que Goku estaba atormentado, después de todo ambos tenían la culpa del fracaso de su relación… ella desde el inicio por haberlo obligado a cumplir su promesa de matrimonio, y él por dejar de lado a su familia preocupándose solo de entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

Por un breve segundo Milk pensó en como sería su vida sin Goku y se dio cuenta que prácticamente nada cambiaría, el siempre estaba entrenando y la dejaba sola constantemente, los pocos momentos que compartían juntos era a la hora de las comidas y cuando dormían, si meditaba en esto se daba cuenta que en realidad nunca tenían momentos como pareja y nunca los tendrían, no al menos como ella esperaba, siempre seguiría sola, con él pero sola… tal vez era hora de dejarlo ir para siempre…

Tan pronto como esa idea cruzó por su mente la desecho, se conocía y estaba segura que no iba a dejar las cosas así de fácil, ya se había sacrificado demasiadas veces por ese hombre. Había dejado en el sus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas, no iba a dejarlo libre para que se fuera corriendo a los brazos de Bulma, eran demasiados años luchando con su fantasma, preguntándose que le faltaba, porque su marido la prefería a ella…

Esta vez no me voy a resignar, no la dejare ganarme tan fácil, se dijo así misma sabiendo que solo era su vanidad de mujer, su ego lo que le impedía siquiera mencionar la posibilidad de que Goku fuera libre, al notar esto se dio cuenta que la nobleza que pudo tener algún día había desaparecido, sentía que Goku le debía muchas y este era el momento de exigir su pago y lo haría.

¿De verdad cambiarías todo si pudieras? ¿Olvidarías a Bulma para conservar nuestra familia?.... ¿Lo harías?...

Pregunto la mujer rompiendo el silencio, esperando una contestación que aliviara su sufrimiento… ella no lo sabía pero no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta al saiyayin y al igual que en esa ocasión el no podía responder, en su interior había una lucha entre su corazón y su mente. Milk volvió a insistir con desesperación, el tono de su voz exigía una respuesta.

-Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo –dijo Goku con profunda tristeza-

Milk suspiró aliviada, la tardanza de su marido por responder la había puesto nerviosa, pero una vez obtenida la promesa se sentía segura de que él la cumpliría.

En el fondo sabía que Goku al hacer ese juramento pensaba mas en sus hijos que en ella, lo hacía mas por culpabilidad pero no le importaba. También sabía, que con lo que iba a pedirle se condenaba a una vida de incertidumbre eterna y que nada cambiaría en lo más mínimo. El amor entre ellos jamás surgiría, pero al menos si ella era infeliz, su esposo también lo sería.

No solo castigaría a Goku obligándolo a seguir de por vida a su lado, sino que también se castigaría a ella misma y aunque si bien el sacrificio era grande se sentía complacida, por una vez el que tendría que darlo todo por su familia sería él y no ella.


	9. Capítulo 9 Una decisión tomada

_**Hola a todos gracias x sus reviews me gustaron muxo xq logre mi intención, para un escritor el transmitir sentimientos es un reto y creo q en el cap pasado lo logre con Milk. Digo tampoco quiero crucificarla, en lo personal no me agrada mucho el rol de su personaje ni me parece la esposa adecuada para Goku, sin embargo el dialogo q establecí entre ambos personajes esta desde mi humilde opinión plagado de verdades. El dolor de la espera, del abandono, y de ocupar un num de plano alejado del primero lastima a cualquier mujer ¿no lo creen?...**_

_**En fin, no me desvío mas lean este cap y ojala les guste y si al final quieren dejar una crítica constructiva o un tomatazo pues es bienvenido. **_

**Capítulo 9.- Una decisión tomada**

Goku abandono su casa para cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a su esposa minutos antes. Sin mucho ánimo emprendió el vuelo hacia la Corporación Capsula mientras pensaba en la mujer que amaba.

Al llegar a su destino Goku percibió la presencia del pequeño Trunks quien se encontraba con su yo del futuro. Apenas el niño notó el ki del guerrero se dirigió hacia donde estaba y con lágrimas en los ojos le reclamo.

¡Por su culpa mi papá se ha ido! –exclamo el niño destrozado-

Ante el dolor del pequeño Goku no supo que responder, así que Vegeta se había marchado, es cierto que desde el día del enfrentamiento que tuvieron dejó de sentir su ki pero jamás se imagino que la razón era que el príncipe hubiese abandonado el planeta.

Será mejor que te vayas, yo hablare con el señor Goku –dijo Mirai Trunks al pequeño-

No sabía lo de Vegeta… lamento todo esto Trunks –expreso el saiyayin con sinceridad-

¡Lo odio! –respondió el niño lanzándole una mirada de desprecio que le recordó a Vegeta-

Lo lamento –volvió a repetir el guerrero mientras veía marcharse al hijo de Bulma-

Con su pequeño yo fuera del camino Mirai Trunks se acerco a Goku, la mirada del joven era indescifrable todo un enigma.

¿Tú también me odias? –pregunto el guerrero cabizbajo-

No lo odio… -respondió el muchacho lentamente- es cierto que me duele que mi padre se haya marchado… y que mi madre… que mi madre lo ame a usted pero…

Espera un momento Trunks… ¿dijiste… acaso dijiste… que Bulma… me ama?

Pregunto Goku temeroso de haber escuchado mal, pero ante la afirmativa de Mirai su atormentado interior encontró un poco de consuelo. Pensó en lo que Milk le había dicho sobre Bulma en su platica de hace unas horas. Es cierto se había ilusionado con que ella le correspondiera pero a decir verdad no lo había creído posible… pero ahora era una realidad, ella lo amaba. Y sin embargo esa confirmación era peor, tendría que dejarla y ahora sería mas difícil desprenderse de ella… la vida era injusta…

Siendo honesto señor Goku, no me sorprendió lo ocurrido… -exclamo el joven haciendo que el saiyayin volviera a la realidad-

¿Por qué lo dices?....

Ahora que mi padre se ha ido y mis palabras no pueden ofenderlo, al menos no de manera directa, quisiera hablarle con sinceridad… No quiero que piense que mi padre no me importa, al contrario, el afecto que siento por él ha ido en aumento y no hay nada que quisiera más en este momento que él y mi madre estuvieran juntos… pero tampoco puedo negar la realidad… por un lado me apena lo que sucedió con mi padre, pero por otro… esta ella, yo vi sufrir mucho a mi madre, día tras día, atormentada por la amenaza de los androides, cargando el peso de mi educación y cuidado sola… siempre ha sido muy valiente pero creo que nunca volvió a ser feliz… tal vez sea una tontería, pero después de ver cuanto sufrió, por nada del mundo me gustaría ver que la mujer que es en este tiempo se marchite de la misma forma…

Goku no se atrevió a interrumpir al muchacho, estaba demasiado sorprendido por la madurez que demostraba.

En mi época y en esta mi madre siempre se ha expresado de usted como una gran persona… se nota que lo admira -señaló el joven de cabellos lilas con seguridad-

¿Hablas en serio?... –pregunto Goku deseando saber más-

Si… al menos en mi época estoy seguro que ella solo amó a mi padre, pero cuando se llegaba a referir a usted, cuando mi madre me hablaba de cómo se sentía a su lado supe que en su corazón le guardaba un afecto especial…quizá si usted no hubiera muerto lo que esta sucediendo en esta época pudo haberse repetido en la mía -expreso Mirai con tristeza-

Entonces esto es real… -respondió el saiyayin sorprendido-

Sabe cuando era más joven escuché a Gohan una vez preguntarle a mi madre porque seguía sola, sin una pareja, ella respondió que creía que jamás encontraría a alguien que la hiciera sentir protegida y a salvo, en esa ocasión pensé que hablaba de mi padre… ahora pienso que tal vez se refería a usted…

No sigas Trunks… -pidió Goku de pronto- No quiero saber más…

Lo siento no quise incomodarlo… pensé que debía decirle esto porque usted también la ama… pero quizá me equivoco… -exclamo el joven sin comprender la actitud del hombre-

En verdad amo a Bulma… pero… le hice una promesa a Milk… prometí arreglar las cosas -respondió el guerrero con profunda desolación relatando al joven del futuro los detalles de esa promesa-

Entiendo… esto no debe ser fácil para usted… y también pobre de mi madre, la despedida no será fácil para ella… -murmuró en voz baja el joven-

Lo que menos deseo es verla sufrir… Desearía ser débil… -exclamo el saiyayin con desesperación- desearía no tener que hacerlo pero mis hijos están sufriendo, el pequeño Trunks me odia, tú aunque aparentas ser fuerte también sufres… se cuanto aprecias a tu padre y cuanto deseas que al menos el pequeño Trunks crezca con Vegeta a su lado… yo no puedo hacerles mas daño… -concluyó el guerrero bajando la mirada-

Se ve que usted también esta sufriendo –expreso Mirai comprensivamente-

Creo que nunca podré decirle esto a alguien más pero… esta es la batalla más difícil que me ha tocado enfrentar… nunca me preocupo morir peleando si con eso lograba vencer a mi enemigo, ahora por primera vez quisiera perder la batalla…

Mirai Trunks guardo silencio, era obvio que en el alma de Goku reinaba la desolación, el no podía decir si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba pasando, el destino era el destino. No se sentía con el derecho de juzgarlo a él o a su madre, pero si sabía que deseaba que su familia se mantuviera unida, que sus padres estuvieran siempre juntos. A excepción de cuando viajaba en el tiempo a esta época, el jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivir como su pequeño yo lo hacía, ver la manera en que el mismo crecía en esta era, le devolvía algo de la niñez que perdió. Por eso en lo más profundo de su ser agradecía la decisión de Goku.

Trunks necesito… quisiera pedirte un favor… -exclamo el guerrero con voz indecisa-

Será mejor que usted hable con ella… -respondió el muchacho anticipándose a la petición- si de nuevo se sacrificará por el bienestar de los demás al menos merece verla una vez más ¿no cree?...

Las palabras del joven tranquilizaron a Goku, podría ver a Bulma al menos para decirle adiós.

Mi madre esta en su habitación… trataré de convencer al pequeño Trunks para que los dejemos solos… le suplico que arregle la situación, se que esto será muy difícil para usted pero le ruego que lo haga…

Goku comprendió al joven y su deseo de ser feliz al menos en esta época. Tuvo mas claro que nunca que demasiadas personas dependían de él, de su decisión. Debía ser fuerte por todas ellas, debía enfrentarse a la prueba mas dura, aunque al hacerlo desgarrara su propio corazón.


	10. Capítulo 10 El final de nuestro amor

**Capítulo ****10.- El final de nuestro amor**

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en tan solo unos días, cuando un sonido captó su atención…

¿Por qué has venido? –pregunto la peliazul al recién llegado-

Necesito pedirte un favor –exclamo Goku sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, al notar que Bulma no respondía continuo- Quisiera… que me prestaras el radar del dragón…

Los ojos azules de la mujer se clavaron en los del guerrero, el percibió la tristeza y el dolor que sus palabras causaban en ella. No había nada que explicar era claro que el motivo por el cual su amigo deseaba ese artefacto era para olvidarse de ella. Sin decir nada se dirigió a buscarlo, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos regreso donde se encontraba Goku.

Tómalo –exclamo la mujer tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas-

El saiyayin extendió su mano hacia el radar y al hacerlo rozo la mano de Bulma, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Con ternura Goku deslizo el dorso de su mano por el rostro de la mujer logrando que ella se volviera a mirarlo.

¿Porqué nosotros?... ¿Por qué ahora?... –pregunto sin poder evitarlo pero tan pronto como hablo reflexiono en que no debía agrandar la herida por lo que se apresuro a añadir - Que estoy diciendo, olvida mis palabras Goku… esto no debió haber pasado…

Y sin embargo sucedió –la interrumpió él sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno-

Lo sé… pero ahora debemos arreglar las cosas - expreso la científica con tristeza-

¿Quieres olvidarte de lo que paso?... –pregunto Goku temeroso de la respuesta-

Será lo mejor para nosotros ¿O acaso no deseas que todo sea como antes?–dijo ella en voz apenas audible-

Creo que si… -respondió sin convicción-

La última frase de Goku sumió a la pareja en el silencio, ambos sabían que mentían, aunque todo su mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza, ninguno se arrepentía del amor que sentían.

Antes de buscar las esferas y que Shen-Long vuelva todo a la normalidad… hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo el saiyayin mientras tímidamente entrelazaba sus manos con las de la mujer-

Entonces hazlo –agrego ella mirándolo a los ojos sin rechazar el contacto- hazlo… porque después no recordaremos esto y…

Te amo Bulma –soltó de pronto su acompañante-

También te amo –reconoció la mujer mientras se recostaba en el pecho del que había sido su amigo-

Con esta declaración mutua la pareja se abrazó, el corazón de ambos latía agitadamente, la sangre que corría por sus venas estaba repleta del amor que se tenían, las emociones se agolpaban en cada uno de sus poros luchando por salir.

El sentimiento era tan abrumador que Goku se separó un poco de Bulma, acarició su rostro suavemente y acercó sus labios a los de ella pero antes de concretar el beso la miró detenidamente, deseando que en su mente se grabara para siempre la imagen que tenía frente a el y que pertenecía a la única mujer que había amado, la única que amaría en su vida.

Bulma contempló el rostro de Goku y en un impulso acarició sus labios con sus dedos, ese contacto estremeció al saiyayin y a ella misma. Y por fin sus bocas se fundieron en un beso que en un principio fue suave, repleto de ternura y amor… pero la intensidad fue creciendo… hasta que la sensación de ambos se volvió similar a la que experimenta aquel que perdido en el desierto encuentra por fin un poco de agua y la bebe con desesperación.

Se abrazaron con fuerza aumentando el contacto de sus cuerpos, aumentado así la intensidad del beso y sin poder resistir más se abandonaron a la pasión que consumía su alma, disfrutando cada una de esas caricias tan anheladas. En ese instante no existía nada más que ellos, así deseaban que fuera, estaban concientes que se entregarían el uno al otro por primera y única vez… después sus recuerdos serían borrados y ese momento no existiría más, no había un mañana para continuar…

Era lo mejor, el reconocimiento de ese amor había llegado tarde. Si tan solo se hubieran dado cuenta antes, las cosas serían diferentes… hubieran luchado contra todo… pero ahora ambos tenían una vida hecha y personas a las que no querían renunciar ni lastimar, el destino les jugaba una mala pasada.

Pero aún podían recuperar algo de ese tiempo perdido, porque ese momento les pertenecía únicamente a ellos, vivirían por unos instantes el sueño de su amor, aquello que no pudo ser en esta vida tal vez en otra sería una hermosa realidad.

El pasado con la melancolía de lo que pudo ser y no fue, ya no importaba, en su presente solo existía el amor que había en sus almas, la necesidad de entregarse al ser amado sabiendo que el futuro que les esperaba marcaba el adiós definitivo, el olvido de su amor, y esa razón era la que los lanzaba a los brazos del otro de manera irremediable, pues debían vivir aunque fuera solo por unos instantes el sueño, aunque al despertar todo regresara a la normalidad.

La llegada de la noche sorprendió a la pareja con sus cuerpos aún entrelazados. Goku miró a Bulma que dormía. Parece un ángel pensó, la apretó contra si suavemente deseando sentir el latido de sus corazones unidos por última vez. Después de eso beso los labios de la mujer que amaba y cuidando no despertarla se levantó del lecho y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación y miró a su ángel nuevamente. No tenía la fuerza para despedirse de ella era mejor irse.

Adiós –susurro Goku mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- Te amaré siempre…. Y con estas palabras se marchó.

_______________________________________________________________

_**Ahora que terminaron de leer los saludo, no quise poner mis comentarios antes para no adelantarme al capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?.... xq a mi me encanto escribirlo aunque se me rompió el corazón mientras lo hacia, sniff que tristeza y pues de una vez aprovecho para decirles q el fin del fic se acerca uno o dos capítulos más y esta historia se termina.**_

_**Espero que no me odien x separar a Goku y Bulma pero les prometo q pronto entenderán el porque. Me despido con el alma un poco triste snifff, esperando sus comentarios o sus tomatazos vale?. **_

_**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_


	11. Capítulo 11 El deseo a ShenLong

_______________________________________________________________

_**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, ahora si las castigue un poquito no? jejeje siento muxo de veras no haber actualizado el fic antes, pero he tenido muxas actividades además no me reponía de la tristeza del cap anterior.**_

_**En fin, espero no me crucifiquen xq este cap además de tardado es cortito y ahora si después de este viene el final tan tan tan taaan…**_

_**Que disfruten este mini-cap jiji, y un saludo a todas, y como siempre digo críticas constructivas y tomatazos son bien recibidos.**_

**Capít****ulo 11.- El deseo a Shen-Long**

Después de dejar la Corporación Cápsula Goku se dedicó a buscar las esferas. Gracias a su habilidad y fuerza pudo regresar poco después a su casa con todas ellas reunidas. Al entrar Milk lo esperaba, sin decir nada los dos salieron en dirección a la montaña.

Llamaré a Shen-long –exclamo Goku ansioso, pues temía que Bulma despertara antes de que el pidiera el deseo, quería evitar que siguiera sufriendo-

Será mejor que yo lo haga –respondió secamente Milk-

Con voz decidida la mujer formuló el conjuro que invocaba al Dios dragón, una vez que este apareció hizo su petición ante la sorpresa de su esposo. Hubo un resplandor en el cielo las esferas se dispersaron en rumbos distintos y después todo volvió a la normalidad.

¿Porqué pediste eso Milk? –pregunto Goku muy confundido-

Si todos olvidáramos lo que sucedió, siempre habría la posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir… -respondió secamente-

Su esposo la miró aún confundido, por lo que decidió explicar.

Es mejor que recuerdes todo, así siempre estarás conciente de lo que pasaría si Bulma se entera de que tú… es mejor irnos ya. –exclamo cortante mientras se alejaba del lugar con los puños apretados-

Goku sintió una profunda tristeza… Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes, bueno no todo, porque el seguía amando a Bulma y ella lo había olvidado.

Milk miró a su esposo, se imaginaba lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos, el dolor de sus sueños destrozados y la rabia que quizá el le guardaría por lo que había hecho y sin embargo se sentía más tranquila. Había decidido pedirle al dragón que todos a excepción de ella y Goku olvidaran lo que sucedió con el y Bulma.

La razón era clara, sino para su esposo si para ella… Milk no quiso olvidar lo que sucedió, porque eso era su mejor y única arma para retener a Goku por siempre. Si algún día veía en el la intención de demostrar o revelar a Bulma sus verdaderos sentimientos, Milk se encargaría de recordarle lo mucho que sus hijos habían sufrido y todo lo que pasaría, estaba segura que con esa amenaza bastaría para mantener a su marido alejado de esa mujer.

Por otro lado el deseo al dragón significaba para ella la revancha, es cierto que seguiría al lado de Goku sobrellevando su secreto, pero se sentía fuerte, al menos ahora si podía controlar algunas de las acciones de su marido.

Y aunque esto le otorgaba cierta satisfacción, en el fondo sabía que también sufriría al verlo sufrir a él. La vida que les esperaba pintaba dura para ambos, al menos ella tenía ventaja sobre el saiyayin pues tantos años a su lado la habían acostumbrado a amar sin ser correspondida, ¿pero podría soportar Goku el infierno que ella había soportado?...

Milk se supo egoísta por querer su revancha, se odio por ser tan cruel con el ser que amaba pero no quería dejarlo ir, el era su mundo, su vida entera… así que para encontrar un poco de paz interior se prometió así misma, que el día que Goku entendiera el dolor que ella había sentido por tantos años de desamor y abandono, ese día ella por sus propios medios si era necesario, buscaría las esferas del dragón y pediría que los sentimientos de su esposo por Bulma jamás salieran a la superficie de nuevo.

Sabía que para que Goku pudiera entenderla, debía experimentar en carne propia el dolor de la desesperanza, estaba conciente que su esposo sufriría más de lo que ella había padecido. Durante su matrimonio Milk siempre estuvo conciente que el ser al que ella le entrego su vida y su amor jamás la amaría de igual forma, en cambio Goku había conocido la experiencia de amar y ser correspondido y por ello la prueba a la que ella lo sometía sería más difícil de sobrellevar.

En su corazón Milk guardó la esperanza de que esto ocurriera pronto, porque también deseaba olvidar. Pensó en la mañana siguiente, cuando una vez más ella tuviera que fingir que nada sucedía y todo estaba perfecto, esa mañana en la que tendría que sonreírle a la peliazul cuando viniese a ayudarle con los preparativos de la boda de su hijo, haciendo a un lado la idea de que ella se había interpuesto en su matrimonio y de que su marido aún la amaba.

Mientras llegaba a su casa Milk pensó en el día que estaba por llegar y se preparo para lo que vendría, ahora si debía ser fuerte, no solo por ella sino también por Goku.


	12. Capítulo 12 Los sentimientos que siemp

**Capít****ulo 12.- Los sentimientos que siempre guardaré**

Algunas semanas han pasado desde que el Dios Dragón fuese invocado, la vida de todos transcurrió como si nada gracias a que su memoria había sido borrada.

El día de la boda de Gohan todos los guerreros Z se reunieron en la casa Son, afortunadamente la fiesta resulto mejor de lo que Milk y los novios la habían soñado y todos disfrutaron de la agradable velada.

Al caer la noche Milk se ocupo de agradecer a los invitados conforme se iban marchando su asistencia al evento y los presentes hechos a los recién casados, por su parte Goku estaba absorto, del otro lado del jardín se encontraba Bulma tratando de levantarse de su asiento sin despertar a Trunks que dormía en su regazo, mientras Vegeta refunfuñaba como de costumbre.

La peliazul caminaba en dirección a Milk cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de su amigo de toda la vida, Goku se acerco a ella y por unos segundos la pareja permaneció mirándose el uno al otro, en su interior el saiyayin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla de decirle lo que llevaba semanas callando. De gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba sin importarle lo que vendría después.

Y mientras esa necesidad crecía en el interior del guerrero, Bulma sintió algo inexplicable, tenía casi un mes colaborando para la boda de Gohan y en ese tiempo apenas si lo había visto… de pronto el se acercaba y la miraba de esa forma, como si a través de sus ojos quisiera decirle algo, Bulma no pudo negar que el ambiente se impregno de pronto de un sentimiento que no supo descifrar, pero que la sorprendió con su fuerza al tiempo que la llenaba de nostalgia, por unos breves instantes le pareció que sus almas se unían en una conexión casi enigmática.

Era como si Goku supiera algo que ella desconocía de si misma. En tanto el alma de la peliazul se confundía, su amigo deseaba con el alma poder abrazarla, pero los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido se lo impidieron así que no se atrevió a moverse… finalmente el ensueño fue interrumpido por Milk que acercándose agradeció a Bulma sus atenciones, Vegeta que observaba la escena fastidiado, despertó a su hijo y ordenándole que fuera por su madre se marchó en dirección a la aeronave. Bulma sintió a un adormilado Trunks abrazarse a ella y captó el mensaje de su príncipe, así que se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Goku vio a la mujer que amaba marcharse, aunque le seguía doliendo saber que jamás estarían juntos, le consolaba pensar que al menos ella era feliz y que nunca sufriría por su causa. Con dolor aparto de su mente el recuerdo del momento en que se confesaron su amor, aquel primer beso, aquella entrega y aquel adiós.

A pesar de que ella viviera con alguien más, siempre sería suya… porque aunque Bulma jamás volviera a recordar aquel maravilloso ayer, el seguiría siendo fiel a su recuerdo… nunca podría olvidar a la única mujer que logro amar.

Milk observó en silencio a su esposo, seguramente esta pensando en ella se dijo así misma con tristeza. Y aunque le dolía aceptarlo decidió no reclamarle nada… estas semanas habían sido muy duras, el había permanecido como en otro mundo y ella ya no se sentía capaz de verlo sufrir, así que se prometió que en cuanto las esferas pudieran usarse de nuevo le pediría a Goten que la acompañara a buscarlas. Creía que Goku había aprendido su lección, ya era hora de que todos empezaran de nuevo.

Con el olvido llegaría la paz y la tranquilidad que les había sido arrebatadas, el corazón de Goku permanecería intacto de nuevo, Milk derramó una lágrima al pensar que ella jamás podría entrar en él… al olvidar a Bulma, su esposo jamás conocería el amor ni por ella ni por nadie.

Sus esperanzas de verse correspondida se vendrían abajo, pero aún así era preferible que el jamás la amará a que se convirtiera en un hombre amargado y solitario como ella.

Epílogo

Dos semanas mas tarde una estrella fugaz atravesó la tierra, de todas las personas que observaron el fenómeno solo dos se conmovieron profundamente. En uno de los balcones de Capsule Corp Bulma dejo a un lado el aparato en el que trabajaba para observar el espectáculo, de pronto su vista se fijó en las estrellas parecía como si en ellas hubiera escrito un nombre…

Goku… -exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa-

Al recordar a su amigo pensó en la gran aventura que había sido su vida desde su primer encuentro, agradeció haberlo conocido y los momentos que compartieron, el que siempre la hiciera sentir protegida y a salvo aún en los peores momentos…

Al mismo tiempo en la montaña Paoz, Goku detuvo su entrenamiento al ver la estrella dibujada en el cielo…

Esa estrella no brilla tanto como los ojos de Bulma… –expreso recordando la mirada de la peliazul-

Y sonrió al pensar que su vida no habría sido la misma si jamás se hubiera encontrado con Bulma, deseo tenerla frente a el para decirle lo especial que era y cuanto significaba en su vida.

Un mismo cielo, una sola estrella, dos corazones unidos… y sin embargo ni Goku ni Bulma se imaginaban que en ese momento pensaban solamente el uno en el otro. A pesar de que los recuerdos de Bulma habían sido borrados y del distanciamiento que Goku impuso entre ellos, en el silencio de la noche y sin más testigos, ambos reconocían que sus vidas estaban y siempre estarían unidas por algo más grande que ellos mismos.

FIN

_______________________________________________________________

_**Ahora si el final de la historia llego y no me queda mas que agradecerles profundamente a aquellas personitas que siguieron mi historia**__**, y me hicieron saber su opinión a través de sus review. **_

_**Muchas gracias a… (jessibloom busca su lista así como en los oscares para q no se le olvide nadie jeje) metitus, Veronick, epag18, Evely, flower6, Juanis, Grisel, Aiko amori, Asuka02, Shihokudo, Niky, Rukiachan25, Paty, Brenda y Nik0lit0. **_

_**Gracias a todos de verdad, ojala y este último capítulo les guste, y para aclarar alguna duda que pudiese quedar x ahí, les diré que el hacer q todos a excepción de Milk y Goku olvidaran lo que sucedió, tenía como intención explicar a mi manera que en algún momento de la serie Bulma y Goku se enamoraron y lograron concretar su amor y esto no se supo xq la memoria de casi todos estaba borrada por eso la historia siguió su curso normal.**_

_**Es decir, trate de crear el espacio perfecto para que la relación de esta pareja surgiera en el universo db que todos conocemos sin que este se alterara… el final quedo un poco abierto xq estoy tentada a hacer una secuela de la historia gracias a la idea q en un review me dio veronick, esto todavía esta en veremos xq de hacerlo sería un UA aunque podría tratar de adecuarlo a la serie tb, todavía no lo se.**_

_**Por el momento me despido de ustedes, espero pronto poder publicar otro fic, Y aunque esta historia se ha terminado, quienes deseen pueden seguir contribuyendo con sus críticas constructivas o tomatazos, que estaré al pendiente. **_

_**Un saludo muy grande a todos… **__**y hasta el próximo fic.**_

_**Jessibloom**_


End file.
